Polandball
'Polandballs existence' The discovery of the Polandball was very subtle until 4 nut busting kids decided they would go into the dried up Ms.English classroom (who was as dry as a plum with a pancake ass) decided to search up something that remains secretive to this very day. On the LG limited edition "Nut" phone with very little data one of the nut busters decided to search up the term "countryball porn" on their "Nut" phone the rest is history as the 4 nut busting kids saw a picture of a Germany ball raping a Polandball with his third Reich of a dick. The image is so horrific the dried ass of Ms.English almost got in on their case before one of them decided to bust a nut on the screen covering it with their jizz. This allowed the dried ass of Ms.English to not catch on but, it did get "bent over". The 4 pieces of autistic nut busting mother feers were not yet done busting their nuts. One nut buster decides to use the "NUT" phone to search up Attack On Titan Hentai. If these 4 bitches weren't ruined enough now they were totally left disappointed at humanity. As all 4 were left scarred for life as if they saw uncle Gregg and Tim and Moby rape the gorilla in the seventh- grade classroom and then proceed to nut each other. The 4 autistic kids were now definetly not watching their anime any more. the Polandball The Polandball is the one of the orignal nuts of the Pickle rick. Before he turned himself from the og Rick sanchezz to a pickle. He started to nut himself but his ball accidentaly fell off. When he turned himslef into a pickle his ball which was still oozing jizz and it jizzed on the floor giving it a white bottom. Then it satrted nut again this time going on a period and spraying blood on top of itself. When pickle rick turned into a pickle his nut came to life and had eyes and shit. and then pickle rick procceded to nut it hard enough that uncle gregg would be proud. Horrified the poland ball gets away but gets away with having a hard dick after being raped by a pickle. This is just one theory of how polandball came to exist. The Polandball that was shown featured in many other comics before this image popped up. Some say the image exists because the Germany ball secretly wants to nut Poland but he knows he can't do it at a EU or UN meeting. So he secretly started to beat his third reich of a dick until Poland came in and they started to nut each other. They are gay as concluded as not one has a bow tie to represent THATS A BITCH MOTHERFUCKER. So they are as gay as Tim and Moby were but not as gay as uncle gregg's X VIDEOS who raped shawn in public twice. So as all that has represented here. This is what you can say about humanity. (IF YOU BEAT YOUR MEAT TO COUNTRYBALL PORN WHY DO EXIST) A few countryballs can be seen below,(NOT THE NUT BUSTING ONES OHH NOO)